Sasuke di Raep Bences
by Falsefuu Setzu
Summary: Short fic, absurd, genre T semi M, Warning and such inside. RnR.
**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Humor, Parody**

 **WARNING: AU, OOC ,EYD OFF, ABSURD.**

 **This Fanfic © Falsefuu Setzu**

"NARUTOOOO!"

Sasuke, pemuda ganteng tapi miskin dan goblok ini sedang ngejogrog misuh misuh di pinggiran gang bancet sambil terus manggil nama teman sahabat karibnya itu.

Kalopun dia nggak dijanjiin tempat makan, tempat tidur dan tempat boker oleh Naruto di tempat kosan Naruto sendiri, mana mau dia masuk kedaerah kumuh nan jorok macam begini? Padahal sendirinya juga belum mandi dari 3 hari yang lalu. Pasalnya sekarang Sasuke lagi diburu oleh Man in Black (ibu kos) karena telat bayar kosan ampe 3 tahun, dia berencana mau tinggal di kosan Naruto sampe dia dapet duit 5M buat bayar utang nya yg udah numpuk, seperti dakinya yang udah numpuk ampe 5cm (iyuh).

Janji sih janji, tapi nyatanya? Udah 3 jam Sasuke bolak balik depan kosan Naruto ampe dikira maling ataupun digodain bences gang bancet yg mulai mau beroprasi menjelang malam hari.

"Hai Ganteng" Sang bences mulai mendekati tokoh utama kita sodaar sodara, kalaupun si bences tau Sasuke sebenarnya orang miskin yang bahkan gak rela buat bayar duit serebu perak buat boker di wc umum dan lebih rela nahan boker ampe cepirit di celana, sang bences pasti gk mau repot repot buang waktunya buat bujangan lapuk nan madesu ini.

'Mampus deh gw ketemu bences' Walaupun dia madesu, miskin dan bujang lapuk yang seumur-umur bahkan gk pernah nyobain yang namanya pacaran, dia juga gk rela kalau keperjakaan direngut oleh bapak bapak jenggotan, kudisan, kurapan dan panuan.

"Ya?" Sasuke terpaksa ngejawab, mau kabur pun kabur kemana? Kabur ke kosan sendiri pun pasti nyampe nyampe langsung ilang nyawa.

"Minta nope dong ganteng," Sang bences mencolek dagu Sasuke, Sasuke yang udah dasarnya nahan boker ampe cepirit dicelana.

"Mas," Sasuke ngomong seramah mungkin, sang bences melotot, Sasuke mulai mencret.

"Mas mbahmu! Panggil gw mba," Sang bences nunjukin tato nya yang segede upil di lengan bahunya yg segede traktor bertulisan 'I luv mama'

Sasuke mulai keringet dingin segede biji kurma, dalam hatinya dia gak sudi manggil tuh bences dengan sebutan mbaa. Diliat dari kakinya aja kek gigolo, tapi daripada cari mati Sasuke akhirnya pasrah.

"Mbaa, saya gk punya hp," Sasuke mulai menunjukan kemiskinan nya.

"Ahh bohong ahh cyin, masa ganteng ganteng gk punya hp,"

"Beneran mbaa,"

"Bohong ahhh,"

"Nggak bohon mbaa,"

"Pasti bercanda,"

"Beneran mas,"

"JANGAN MACEM MACEM MA GW SAT" Sasuke bener bener boker dicelana hari ini. Sang bences ngamuk, dia mulai manggil temen temenya buat ngelilingi Sasuke.

"Ampun mbah,"

"MBAH GUNDULMU," Sasuke diseret oleh banci gang bancet itu dengan brutal, menjauh dari kosan Naruto.

'Ya rob, gw masih perjaka" Sasuke nangis kejer pengen pipis, dalam ketakutan yang teramat sangat itu dia melihat pemuda berambut oren memasuki gang bancet.

Bagaikan melihat malaikat penolong Sasuke langsung teriak teriak madesu "NARUTOOOO, BANTUIN GWEEEEE,"

Sang malaikat penolong pun menoleh sebelum memasuki kosan lapuknya "Maaf Sasuke, gw jadiin lu umpan, maaf..." Naruto menutup mulutnya entah karena sedih ataupun ngakak, hanya Sasuke dan bences squad lah yg tau.

"SIALAN LO BODAAAAATTTT," Kesadaran Sasuke mulai pudar, sang bences mulai mengintrogasi bujang lapuk nan madesu ini.

"LO TINGAL PILIH, LO MAU NYERAHIN INDOMIE ITU KE KITA KITA ORANG ATAU—" Sasuke mulai sadar kalo yang diincer sedari tadi oleh bences squad adalah satu bungkus indomie beserta kerupuk gede yang ditentengnya semaleman.

Sasuke sebagai orang tak mampu jelas gk rela, pasalnya itu indomie dia dapet setelah doi muter muterin Desa Konoha nyari makanan yg bisa bikin dia kenyang seharga serebu perak, dia beli tu indomie lecek seharga serebu bonus kerupuk (yang harga aslinya serebu seratus perak) di warung mie ayam ichiraku, dia rela memberi Sasuke harga segitu karena tu indomie udah lecek pernah dimaenin lempar tangkap.

Oke, balik ke leptop.

"Atau...?" gk rela memilih opsien pertama, Sasuke penasaran ama opsien kedua, kali aja lebih bagus.

"ATAU SODOMI!"

Sasuke boker, mencret ples pipis di celana, Naruto yang masih ngeliatin matanya langsung keluar.

"SODOMI GK BAKAL MATI, TAPI KALO LAPAR PASTI MATI. SODOMI AJA GW TOD" Entah karena lapar yang luar biasa atupun kerena sagne(?) Sasuke nekat milih opsien kedua.

Sang bences senyum penuh napsu, memperlihatkan giginya yang menguning, Naruto mencret.

"GUYS, KITA SODOMI SI GANTENG INI,"

'dafuq gw di gilir,'

Naruto pingsan di depan kosan nya sendiri.

Sementara Sasuke menghilang dari peradaban.

 **-F~o~S-**

 **Fic Random yang gw bikin selama 1 jam sambil meres otak akhirnya selesai juga.**

 **Maklum lah udah 3 tahun hiatus gk pernah bikin fanfic lagi :3 otak gw kekurangan daya imajinasi.**

 **Yowes lah itu doang buat penutupnya ^_^ doain aja semoga gw lebih giat lagi bikin fanfic nya ya :v**

 **Jangan lupa reviewny juga**

 **Bye Bye**

 **-Muhammad Hilmy aka Ace Kurogami**


End file.
